The present invention relates to fishing, and more particularly to a signal device for use with fishing rods to indicate a fish strike.
While fishing many fishermen leave their fishing rods in order to partake in various activities such as conversing with other fishermen, eating or other similar activities. In order to accomplish this many fishermen utilize fishing pole "holders" which generally include a tubular member for accommodating the handle end of a fishing pole so that when a fish is caught the rod is not lost. Many other fishermen merely utilize a weight placed on the handle end of the fishing rod to prevent loss of the pole. Irregardless of which method is utilized, a fisherman loses the sense of touch or "feel" of knowing when a fish strikes. Thus, when utilizing a fishing rod holder it is desirable to provide a fish strike indicator which would signal a fisherman when a fish has been caught.